Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power receiving device for receiving power from a power transmission device in a noncontact manner, a vehicle including the power receiving device, and a power transmission device for transmitting power to a power receiving device in a noncontact manner.
Description of the Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2013-154815, 2013-146154, 2013-146148, 2013-110822, and 2013-126327, there have been known power transmission systems using power transmission devices and power receiving devices for transmitting and receiving power in a noncontact manner. WO 2011/074091 A and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-132171 each disclose a coil and a magnetic shield. Particularly, in the magnetic shield disclosed in WO 2011/074091 A, a double-layer structure configured by a metal sheet and a magnetic sheet so as to face the coil is used.